He Does!
by yourslasher
Summary: A songfic of 'I Do' by Lisa Loeb. Draco is in the dumps because of Harry... Hmmm...


He Does!  
  
AN: Intended to be a serious fic, angsty one, too, but. well. life seems to push me to the humor fic side. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic. I planned it to have feelings, but then. Well, that's what you get with strawberry pretzels in one hand and vanilla coke in the other.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
-----------  
  
He Does!  
  
"When I'm done with thinking, then I'm done with you. When I'm done with crying, then I'm done with you. When I feel so tired, then I'm done with you. Everybody feels this way sometimes, everybody feels this way"  
  
He was so tired of playing his game of cat and mouse. He couldn't take it anymore. Why does it have to be this way? It was the first time he was going to love. Not just lust over a person, but love. And it happened to the least person he expected it to happen. But it did. And he broke his heart.  
  
'I can't believe I'm the one who's acting girly here!' he thought.  
  
He knew he had to do it.  
  
And I do. You can't hear it, but I do. You can't hear it, but I do.  
  
He didn't know. He won't tell him. But he does. He does feel it. He knows it quite clearly, but somehow, he can't accept the fact that he was hurt. Again. Maybe not physically, not psychologically, not mentally. But emotionally. In fact, he can't even get over the fact that he's thinking these thought. Malfoys DON'T think of these kinds of things. But then, he isn't a Malfoy. He's Draco. Just. Draco. And that's what he taught him. That he's his own person.  
  
You're trying to convince me that what I've done's not right. I get so frustrated, I stay up every night. You ask me for an answer, and I'm so tired and I'm up in the air. Everybody feels this way sometimes, everybody feels this way -  
  
'So I can't stop doing things that makes me look like a git. I can't help it! And I'm quite aware of the fact. One, I'm not stupid and two, you've been telling on me on those for the millionth time!'  
  
Draco couldn't stop thinking. He was irritated. He was so upset he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about so many things. Like why he dose those annoying things he did that made Harry scold him. Yes, scold. It was because he was jealous. He was jealous of everyone. Harry shows them such emotions that he wishes to have for himself. Or maybe, he's just insecure? He hated to admit it, but he did.  
  
And I do. You can't hear it, but I do. You can't hear it, but I'm feeling this way Just because you say  
  
It's weird how Harry makes me feel this way. He doesn't know it, but I do. He can't hear my heart, but I certainly do. He doesn't know how I feel when I pass by him, when he kisses me, when we walk together without anyone bothering us. He doesn't know how I let my world down and do as he says whenever he asks me to do something. He's the power that controls me, the curse that envelopes me and makes me just a mere doll. And he toys with me?  
  
I will be ignored. I will be denied. I could be erased. I could be brushed aside. I will get scared, and I will get shoved down, But I feel like I do because you push me around.  
  
When he gets mad and ignores me, I feel so terrible. When he does that, I feel my world has denied me and I feel like shite. During such times, I feel that if Crabbe and Goyle grab tissue ass wipes, they could wipe me off from this world. Life isn't worth living in when a certain green-eyed beauty (even more beautiful than a Veela, mind you) ignores you. It's the worst. It's complete torture that can make the Cruciatus Curse feel like a feather floating down on your head.  
  
It's true. I get scared. I fee trashed. I feel rejected. Just because Harry. Harry. makes me feel that way. I don't know if he means it. Maybe yes, maybe not. But whatever, I revolve on him and when he keeps my sun from shining, the world absolutely goes dark and I can do nothing but freeze over like a tiny misshapen snowball.  
  
I'm starting to ignore you; I've doubted you so long. I'm tired of over-thinking, I know you don't belong. Now I'm asking questions - no one pushes me around.  
  
Everybody feels this way sometimes, everybody feels this way -  
  
And I do. You can't hear it, but I do. You don't seem angry, but I do. I do.  
  
Merlin, Potter! What do I have to do to get you back! I've ignored you and everything and you don't even care to spare me a glance! I'm so tired. I wish Voldemort would come in and kill me now. Life's not worth living without you. Life's nothing without you. Life's dull and deserted without you.  
  
I can feel doubt, refutation, and every bad thing! I can feel it all at the same time. Should I break it off? Maybe not. I'll. I'll. hold on. I promised to hold on to you no matter what. I won't take the fact that we part like this. We'll never part. And if we do, just. just, if.. Then it'll be because you love someone else. and I'll still stay there, holding on. Not like this. I'm not done. not done with you yet.  
  
---  
  
Somewhere in the dungeon's halls, a Potter walks.  
  
'Bloody hell. Where IS Draco? I should've taught him a lesson by now. I still can't believe he did that to me. TO ME. I can't believe he would dare to.'  
  
---  
  
'Well all I did was.'  
  
---  
  
'.steal all my underwear. ALL OF THEM! That perverted little brat! I HAD to ACTUALLY go on shorts for days! That little git, wait 'til I find him.'  
  
As he walked, he saw a dark figure sitting against the wall. Who was stupid enough to hang around near the potions classroom waiting for Filch to catch him?  
  
*sigh*  
  
Harry smiled. A smile of relief, happiness and of course, love. Draco couldn't miss it even if Harry was a few kilometers.  
  
'Draco.'  
  
---  
  
He hears a voice. HIS voice.  
  
Could it be? Could it?  
  
Draco looked up and found himself once again drowning in a pool of green.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
+++  
  
Song by Lisa Loeb, I Do. Of course, it isn't mine. Please, please, read my other fics! I may not satisfy most you readers, but hey, I'm doing this for myself! :) How egocentric. Just kidding! :) 


End file.
